Age of Apocalypse (Event)
* Part 2 - "The Chosen" - * Part 3 - "From the Top" - * Part 4 - "Once More, with Feeling" - * Part 5 - "The Infernal Gallop" - * Part 6 - "Some of Us Looking to the Stars" - * Part 7 - "Unforgiven Trespasses" - * Part 8 - "The Crossing Guards" - * Part 9 - "Sinister Neglect" - * Part 10 - "Breaking Away" - * Part 11 - "Sacrificial Lambs!" - * Part 12 - "Abandoned Children" - * Part 13 - "Fire in the Sky!" - * Part 14 - "Where No External Has Gone Before!" - The following fourteen issues comprise the X-Men: The Complete Age of Apocalypse TPB #3 and serve as the second chapter of the Age of Apocalypse. * Part 15 - "Burn" - * Part 16 - "No Exit" - * Part 17 - "Hither Comes the Sugar Man!" - * Part 18 - "Choosing Sides" - * Part 19 - "In Excess" - * Part 20 - "Open Wounds" - * Part 21 - "Parents of the Atom" - * Part 22 - "Body Heat" - * Part 23 - "The Common Right of Toads and Men" - * Part 24 - "To the Limits of Infinity" - * Part 25 - "Last Stand" - * Part 26 - "It Only Hurts When I Sing" - * Part 27 - "Turning Point" - * Part 28 - "Holocaust" - | CustomSection2 = Chapter 3 & Prequel Tie-Ins | CustomText2 = The following twelve issues comprise the X-Men: The Complete Age of Apocalypse TPB #4 and serve as the third chapter of the Age of Apocalypse. * Part 29 - "Bye" - * Part 30 - "On Fire" - * Part 31 - "The Art of War" - * Part 32 - "Reckonings" - * Part 33 - "The Maze" - * Part 34 - "On Consecrated Ground" - * Part 35 - "Into the Maelstrom!" - * Part 36 - "Dying Breath" - * Part 37 - "...Endings" - * Epilogue Part 1 - "Racing the Night" - * Epilogue Part 2 - "In Cold Blood" - * Epilogue Part 3 - "A Little Piece of Home" - The following ten issues comprise the X-Men: The Complete Age of Apocalypse TPB #1 and serve as a prequel to the Age of Apocalypse. * Prequel Part 1 - "Sins of the Father" - * Prequel Part 2 - "Blink" - * Prequel Part 3 - "Through the Looking Glass..." - * Prequel Part 4 - "On the Side of the Angels" - * Prequel Part 5 - "Full Recall" - * Prequel Part 6 - "Origins" - * Prequel Part 7 - "Sinister Bloodlines" - * Prequel Part 8 - "By the Light..." - * Prequel Part 9 - "Shattered Dreams" - * Prequel Part 10 - "Breeding Ground" - | Notes = * This timeline was sparked by the events in Legion Quest. | Trivia = * Though it may appear the other way around, this event was actually inspired by the script for ''One Man's Worth''. While the comic event launched in February of 1995, with the episode not airing until September of that year, the lead time required for the cartoon's development and animation, as well as the ongoing collaboration of creative teams prior to the episodes' inception indicates the "universally-altering effects of a time traveler killing off Professor X" was an idea that had its roots on the X-Men: The Animated Series before being adapted to comics. | Links = }} Category:X-Men Events Category:Content Adapted from Other Media